


Silly Bands and Fairy lights

by Simping_for_Steve



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Evan acts mean, Evan is kinda soft, Gift, M/M, but he’s just trying to convince himself that he’s not soft, dwight is selfish but it’s okay, dwight likes silly bands, he’s just dumb, hope you like it buddy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simping_for_Steve/pseuds/Simping_for_Steve
Summary: Trapper does his job, which is to kill survivors, until Dwight tells an oddly effective lie
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Silly Bands and Fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pxcketangel (susieuwu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieuwu/gifts).



> Hi! This is the first fic I’m posting here! It happens to be for my good friend Pxcketangel! Enjoy!!🏃💕💕

All Dwight's friends were dead, picked off one by one during the trail. He was hiding in a corner, terrified for Trapper to find him. He was shaking as his heartbeat picked up, the killer was bound to find him. Dwight hesitantly threw down the pallet near him, ready to be back at the campfire, to be safe again. Trapper rounded the corner and Dwight immediately regretted his decision. In a panic he yelled, “W-Wait!! I just wanted to tell you it’s my birthday! And that I think you’re cool, so-“ Trapper smiled slightly, “birthday? Alright..” for a moment Dwight was hopeful! That was until Trapper grabbed the smaller man and slung him over his shoulder. “Wait, but my birthday-“ he wanted to keep protesting but he soon heard the sound of the hatch. “Birthday boys get gifts, here you go” he threw Dwight down on the ground before speaking again, “I apologize for scaring you, is there anything I can get you to make you feel better?” Dwight thought for a while, he doesn’t have many brain cells so he doesn’t quite remember what he likes for a moment. “Silly bands” is the first thing he said, “a-and to decorate your killer shack with fairy lights..” Trapper nodded before telling Dwight to, “go. Before I change my mind” with that, Dwight went through the hatch, definitely regretting the lie he told the killer.

-

The next day the same thing had happened, all his friends killed one by one, except this time he had let it happen. He felt so incredibly guilty, but he was told to, “Sit and stay. Or I'll kill you too” so he did. He sat on a hill in between a chest and a hook. Every time he heard one of his friends scream, he wanted to cry, but he was too selfish to care enough to save them. He knew this would be held against him for all eternity but he was scared, he didn’t want to die, but then again, no one did. Dwight's heartbeat picked up after the third survivor was hooked, he was nervous but… excited! He saw Trapper appear before him, small resin party hat in hand, Trapper chuckled before saying, “happy birthday, little man” and gently setting the party hat on his head. Dwight was still nervous, contemplating what would happen after all of this, “Thank you!” Trapper simply nodded before handing him a small box with a rope ribbon tied around it. Dwight smiled brightly while looking at the taller man, “well, are you going to keep staring or are you going to open it?” Dwight nodded quickly before attempting to untie the rope. After a few minutes of just making it worse, he heard a pocket knife click open. Dwight immediately dropped to his knees, ready to beg for his life like he’d done so many times with Micheal and Ghostface. “Wait.. stand up I just wanted to cut the string, seeing you being stupid is insufferable” Dwight laughed nervously before standing and giving a small, “sorry-..” he lifted the box so Trapper could cut the thin rope. “Go ahead open it” he quickly lifted the lid of the small box to reveal a bunch of handmade silly bands, “wow! You made these!?” Trapper nodded, “it’s not like I could buy them anywhere” Dwight simply smiled and thanked the killer a few to many times before he spoke again, “I also brought lights, Ghostface gave them to me, I suppose you can hang them in my killer shack” Dwight’s smile only got bigger after that, “Sweet!! Come on! Momma entity won’t be happy if we’re here too much longer” Trapper was a little bit shocked, “what did you just call it!?” Dwight’s smile dropped for a moment, “Momma entity? I got permission, but only because she likes me” Trapper nodded before grabbing Dwight by the hand to lead him to the shack. 

-

“Here it is, it’s dirty but you asked for this” Dwight looked so happy, he was really excited to make the shack at least a little cuter, “do you have nails? Or like, tiny plastic hooks? I need something to hold up the lights” Trapper nodded before walking down into the basement, Dwight was tempted to follow him but instead he just stayed put. Trapper came back to see Dwight sitting on the floor, playing with the silly bands and putting them around his wrists, frankly, Trapper found it adorable. “I got you some nails, but you might need a stepstole or like, a ladder off something” Dwight shrugged, “you could just pick me up, it’s fine” Trapper dropped some nails into the pocket of his overalls before handing Dwight a small hammer. “Well, let’s get a move on. I don’t really feel like getting killed for being in a trial too long today” Dwight stood while nodding, “I just wanted to line the top of the shack, maybe a little farther down?” Trapper hummed in response, “if you could lift me up a little, I’ll figure it out” he grabbed Dwight by the waist and picked him up with ease. “Woah, you’re stronger than I thought” this comment irritated the killer, he simply gripped the smaller man's waist tighter, “sorry-.. sorry.” That's definitely going to bruise, he didn’t mind. Dwight whimpered but continued to scan the wall before him. “I think I’m going to start here, what do you think?” Trapper didn’t really care, he honestly didn’t even know what he was doing here. “Sure” is the answer he settled on. Dwight nodded before hammering the nail into the wall. It was a very repetitive process, but eventually he was done. “Don’t worry, it’ll look better when the lights are actually up” Trapper was annoyed and was genuinely thinking about killing Dwight, he decided against it. “Then put up the lights?” Dwight chuckled, “I will, I’m just tired of the silence” Trapper rolled his eyes, “just hurry up” Dwight nodded, leaning forward to wrap the lights around the nails. “Okay, finally done, what do you think?” Trapper thought it was cute, the lights looked nice, but he simply said, “go find the hatch before I decide to kill you”


End file.
